The invention relates to an electric machine with at least one coil, where the ends of the coil wire are fixed to separate connection elements.
An electric machine of this kind is known for example from DE-PA 26 13 194. The connection elements that serve for the electrical connection of the coil with other components of the machine often have a larger cross-section and are made of a material having greater strength than the coil wire, which is thin relative to the connection elements. Because of this, the fixing of the ends of the coil wire to the connection elements can give rise to problems, which is disadvantageous for example in automation of the process.
The object of the invention is to provide a solution to these problems and is characterized by connection elements provided with a soft-solder layer at least approximately 30.mu. thick.